No one writes songs about the ones that come easy
by Weirderest
Summary: Picks up after Veronica's summer internship. LoVe. Bad, bad, summary. Kind of like my silly version of season four, or whatever. Please review!
1. I’ve had the time of my life

**Author's note: Okay, so this picks up after the series finale (3.20) **

**LoVe all the way. **

Veronica is getting dressed. She wears a red satin dress. She smiles weakly at her reflection.

_Veronica is standing before an open closet, holding up a long pink dress._

_VERONICA: What?_

_The camera pans round to show Lilly, sitting on Veronica's bed, as she jumps up to join Veronica at the closet. _

_LILLY: Why do you insist on suppressing your hotness? The world is ready for you, Veronica Mars. You don't have to blend in._

_VERONICA: I'm not trying to blend in._

_Lilly rifles through the clothes in the closet and Veronica hangs the pink dress on the closet door. _

_LILLY: I mean, wha-, none of this reflects your personality at all. I'm-_

_Lilly pulls out a dress, disgusted. _

_LILLY: Why, why do you even have this? You are not a yellow cotton dress._

_VERONICA[breathlessly What am I?_

_LILLY: You're like-, you're…_

_Lilly hangs the yellow dress back up and pulls out a red shirt. _

_LILLY: You're red satin. _

_Lilly pushes Veronica to the mirror. _

_LILLY: You are strapless red satin. Look at this._

_Lilly holds the shirt against Veronica as Veronica looks in the mirror. _

It doesn't bare her cleavage, and comes down just below her knees. It was perfect.

V.O (Voice over): Its Lily's birthday today, Duncan's daughter Lily.

Before my internship began, and I was alone most of the time, with Piz gone and all, I had a lot of time on my hands. I did some snooping around, had Wallaby pull a couple of strings, and with the help of Leo, managed to get our hands on some evidence against the Manning's.

After showing the kindly sheriff Vinny Van Lowe the video I had made of him singing "We are the champions", in his undie's, drunk, outside our house, he arranged for a social worker to come form D.C to check out the case.

The best decision he's made since he got into office, I mused bitterly with a pang of guilt.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" called my dad.

"Just a moment" I replied.

I took the necklace Lily had given me, but instead of putting it on, I put it into an elegant box.

_Nixon puts transfer the gun to his right hand and reaches out to take the necklace. Veronica bats his arm away. Nixon points the gun at her again just as Carter arrives, having seen her refusal. Carter grabs her by the neck and pushes her into the wall. He points his gun at her head._

_JIMMY CARTER: What? D'you think we're playing with you? _

_He moves his hand down to the necklace which he grips and twists. He rips it from her neck. Veronica gives a small cry._

_VERONICA: You're gonna regret that. _

_Carter just stares at her, nodding. He backs away to join Nixon. They both continue to wave around the guns as they move to the door._

_JIMMY CARTER: Say good night to the bad guy._

_He grabs the cash box and they leave, slamming the door behind them. Veronica, breathing heavily, her hand on her chest where the necklace lay, stares hard after them._

V.O: So, while all is good in Neptune, things are not so great in Mars.

Veronica grabs her purse and heads out with her father.

**(They arrive at the new Kane mansion as seen on 3.20)**

**Cut to the garden, a party is going on.**

Duncan comes up with lily holding hand "Veronica! Hey, you look great!" He hugs her. "Nice to see you again Mr. Mars"

Veronica leans down and hugs Lily.

"Hey Lil" she says softly. "Happy birthday!"

She opens the box, and takes out Lily's necklace.

She puts it around Lily's neck. "This was your Aunt Lily's, she gave it to me on my birthday too, I thought you'd like to have it."

She touches the necklace wistfully and Lily grins excitedly and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Ver-lonica, it pur-fect!" She says excitedly.

We see Logan smiling at the scene he's just witnessed from afar.

"Do you want to see my presents?" She says delighted. "I've gotten so many!" as she drags Veronica away.

Logan ambles to Duncan.

"Quite the party D.K"

"Ah, its all mum. She's invited all of Neptune, I barely know any of these people." He says.

Cut to the dance floor, Logan and Lily are dancing, Logan's spinning her around as she laughs, her white-blond hair every where.

Veronica looks at Logan as she grabs a drink from the waiter passing by.

_LOGAN: As your friend, I was angry at what happened to you. Someone's always supposed to pay, right? Isn't that the rule we live by?_

_VERONICA: We tried to be friends and it didn't work. [Quavering This is the moment, Logan, right now, where it's just done. You're out of my life forever._

_Veronica's eyes glisten as she turns on her heel and walks out of the room. Logan watches her as she turns back and slams closed the double doors of his room._

Why does Logan always make me feel like this?

Why does he make me want to cry, and throw everything around?

She walks to the bar.

She won't cry. She won't. She won't.

Her dad walks over.

"Honey, do you mind getting a ride home, I've asked Duncan, I have to get going, angry, hormonal wife calls, the cheating husband paranoia" he says pecking her on the cheek as he leaves.

"Martini, hard on the rocks." She says to the bar man.

Its night time now, some people are swaying to some slow tunes, while most people eat dinner.

Veronica's drunk by now, her fifth martini, as she starts rambling on about Piz, the barman is wiping a bottle of wine, pretending to be remotely interested.

Logan sits on the seat next to Veronica.

"Of all the gin joints" she says to him, slurring a bit.

He smiles at her.

"Someone has had a little too much to drink."

She swivels her chair, "Wee" she giggles almost falling off, Logan grabs her and he searches her eyes for something, she looks into his, sending chills up his spine.

"Logan," She says playfully nudging him out of his stare, She slips her hands into his, "Dance with me"

_GIA: For a friendship to work, you have to be completely honest, which is something I have absolutely no problem with. But you...you run from the truth._

_LOGAN: Only when it's chasin' me._

_GIA: Do you know what I think?_

_Logan looks up to the heavens._

_GIA: I think you use sarcasm and anger as a way to keep people from getting too close to you._

_LOGAN: You know, I do. But it doesn't always work._

_Veronica has arrived at the desk with her photo money. She immediately picks up on Logan's hostility and sarcasm to which Gia is blind._

_GIA: Tell me what you think about me. Seriously. Be completely honest._

_Veronica watches as Logan prepares to let rip. Logan does a hand flourish and takes a deep breath but before he can get a word out, Veronica grabs his arm and his hand._

_VERONICA: Dance with me._

_Logan lets her pull him off the chair._

_LOGAN: Oh._

_Gia is disappointed. Logan follows Veronica into the thick of the dancers. Veronica stops and turns to face him._

_LOGAN: When I dreamed of this moment, "I've Had the Time of My Life" was always playing. Well, what can you do._

_Veronica is not so confident now, looking uncomfortable as he looks down at her. She pulls his hand to her waist, an action that gets his attention, and puts her arms around his neck, looking to want to be anywhere but where she is. They start to dance slowly._

_Veronica glances up at him and then quickly away as he looks down at her. Neither are sure where to look but increasing gaze at each other, uncomfortable and yet drawn by the heat between them._

Logan has a faint smile on his face.

They're swaying softly.

"Hey Veronica?"

"Mmm" She mumbles back.

"You know you're completely drunk."

"Mmm, maybe a little tipsy." She slurs, the cutest slur ever, by far.

"Or smashed."

Duncan walks up to them, Lily asleep in his arms.

"Veronica? I won't be able to drop you home."

"Hey Dee Kay" she practically screams hugging him as if she hasn't seen him before. "Logan thinks I'm smashed." She giggles.

I smirk again.

"Logan, do you mind dropping her home, I've got to put Lily to bed. Its been a long day."

I look at Duncan uneasily. "Uh sure" I manage to mumble.

Lily opens her eyes smiling at everyone.

"Daddy" she says softly to Duncan.

"Yeah honey?" he replies gently.

"I've had the time of my life." She whispers loud enough for Veronica and me to hear.

I grin at the irony.

"So I'll catch you later?" Duncan says.

"Tatah dahling" Veronica says, faking a British accent.

I smirk.

Veronica turns to me, "Shall we head out?" she asks continuing her accent.

"Your accent is terrible" I drawl.

"Oh but you love me so" She says perkily kissing me on the cheek lightly, as my heart does a flip. Not an ordinary flip, more like a back flip, followed by a couple of cartwheels.

I open the door for her, and she slips in, not exactly gracefully.

I get into the range rover **(Thanks **IluvVM as Veronica struggles to put on her seatbelt.

I help her with it, and brush her arm, which send chills up my spine.

He can't quite believe it_, I've touched her a million times, _he thinks to himself.

_Must be something in the air. _

I'm driving, Veronica is oddly silent, I'm doing my best to concentrate on the road, but I still can't get my mind of how hot she looks in that dress.

I glance at her from the corner of my eye.

She has an odd, faraway look on her face.

Before I can say anything, she softly says, barely audible, "Logan, remember the alterna-prom?" She asks me.

I freeze for a moment, before replying "vaguely."

"Did you mean what you said about us being epic?"

_He stares at her, eyes intense and glistening. Veronica is taken aback as she realises that Logan is talking about her. She doesn't know how to react._

LOGAN: I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me.  
VERONICA: Epic how?

_Logan takes another swig._

LOGAN: Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic.

_Logan pauses, staring intently at her. Veronica doesn't move._

LOGAN: But summer's almost here. And we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town then...it's over.  
VERONICA: Logan...  
LOGAN: I'm sorry. About last summer.

_This surprises her. Logan is nearly in tears._

LOGAN: You know, if I could do it over...

_Logan shuffles closer to her. Veronica makes a half-hearted attempt to dispel the tension._

VERONICA: Come on. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?  
LOGAN: No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.

_Logan shuffles closer to her again, his eyes never leaving her. Veronica doesn't move. She looks away, clears her throat and finally looks back at him, uncomfortable and uncertain. Logan leans his head closer to her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek. Veronica shivers slightly, sighs deeply and stares up at him. Logan leans closer and closer, about to kiss her. Veronica struggles to breath._

VERONICA: _[strangled_ I have to go. I have to go.

I'm struggling for the right words, when I remember that Veronica is punch-drunk, she won't possibly remember what I say, let alone anything that happened tonight; unfortunately.

"Every word" I finally mutter. I glance sideways to see that Veronica is asleep, snoring softly, her chest rising and falling in perfect synchronization.

We reach her house, I nudge her gently to try to wake her up, it doesn't work. So I carry her up to the apartment.

I try to get the key from under the mat, _My,_ _what great detectives_, I think sarcastically.

I open the door with a bit of difficulty, and take Veronica to her room.

_When was the last time I was here?_ I wonder.

I put Veronica on her bed gently, trying not to wake her up.

She has her arms around me, and I gently pull them away.

I'm about to leave when Veronica mutters, half asleep "Don't leave me" I smile sadly, "I wish I didn't have to"

I turn around to try to capture the moment, Veronica sleeping peacefully, in red satin.

It was with great restraint that I stopped myself from kissing her.

"I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll always love you" I whisper into her ear before leaving.

I don't know what compelled me to do that. But something did.


	2. Playing with Dick

**I don't own Veronica Mars, or any of the characters. I never will, no matter what. So don't sue. Please.**

**I love the reviews, especially since this is my first fan fiction. **

**Err, this one isn't so great, since my cellular is missing, and I can't function without it. **

**Okay um, L Smittee, sorry, but no flashbacks in this one. Blame the lost/stolen phone. And pray that I get it back.**

**IluvVM Thanks A LOT, I'll change as soon I get this done and over with. **

**vmarslovahhh18 Thanks! My first reviewer:) **

"Ouch" I murmured. My head hurt.

_How did I get home? And what time was it?_

I rolled over, and realized I was still in yesterday's clothes.

_The last thing I could remember was that barman, what was his name again? Duane something? _

_I smirked. _

_Who names their kid Duane? _

_I sat up. I could smell waffles. _

_Next to me, my cellular starting vibrating, it was Piz._

"Good morning" he said sounding way too chirpy.

"Hey" I mumbled. "What is with the spirit?"

"How was the party?" he asked, amusement in his tone.

"The morning light has come and kicked my ass" I sing.

"The Offspring?" He asks. "Very nice, Mars, I need to back before you start spouting Paris Hilton."

**(Okay, so was there a w.h.o.e scene somewhere or am I imagining it? Or maybe I read it some other fan fiction? )**

"And I need you to be back" I say softly.

"How's the internship going on?" I ask him.

"Brilliantly, oh wait, that reminds me, I've got to go meet some people, can I call you back later."

"Sure." I say dully. "I'll talk to you later."

"Honey, are you up?" My dad asks from the kitchen.

"Coming daddy dearest" I reply.

I walk into the kitchen, and sit down on the counter, taking a bite of the vanilla ice cream covered waffles.

"So, I really had some drinks last night eh?" I ask my dad.

"Oh, well I wouldn't know. I was out. You know seedy motel, an escort or two, some E" he jokes, waggling his eyebrows.

I raise mine. "So how'd I get home, you had Duncan play chauffer?"

"Um, well, Duncan called me and said Logan would drop you, he had to get Lily to bed." He says, a little nervously.

My jaw drops open.

"Logan dropped me home? Logan Ehcolls?" I add, as if to clarify things.

"Or it could be Logan Armstrong. Which do you reckon?" He says with a what-could-I-do? Look on his face.

"Dad" I say warningly, "this is so the wrong time for jokes."

_I can't believe Logan dropped me home, drunk. _

_I barely remember what happened last night. _

_Did I make an idiot of myself? _

_And wait, weren't Logan and I not 'friends.' _

_I made it clear that "he was out of my life, forever." _

"What the hell" I practically screamed on the phone.

"Ronnie, finally come to your senses have you? Wait, I didn't get you pregnant did I?"

I sighed, completely frustrated.

"Dick, we never had sex, and never will. Now give the phone to Logan."

"Whoa, shish, relax. Oh wait, its not that time of the month again."

"Dick." I said, ready to strangle him.

"I meant the time of the month, when you come and make L.O.V.E to Logan, and then dump him."

"Dick" I said.

"Oh jeez, take a joke will you. Oh wait did you break up with that Puz guy, cause Dick don't do leftovers."

I was about to hang up, when I heard Logan's voice in the back ground.

"Who is it?"

"Its Veronica, she wants to have sex with me. I mean really, she just doesn't get it once, I won't do it, no matter how much she pays me."

Dick chuckles at his joke. I sneer.

Logan grabs the receiver.

"Hey." He says, gently. My knees shake, I ignore them.

"What happened last night?" I demand.

"Nothing" Logan says calmly. "I dropped you home, as a favor for Duncan"

"Logan, I can sense the smirk over the phone."

"Well, you did a British accent", "A horrid one if I say so myself." He adds, with a thick British accent.

"And that's it right?" I ask squeezing my eyes shut, dreading the worst.

After a pause that seemed to last hours.

"Yeah" Logan says quietly.

"Okay" I said surprised.

I stopped squirming. "Well, thanks for dropping me home."

"Anytime" he says, his voice sounding a bit colder.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I say, hanging up, feeling myself getting a little hot.

**I had fun doing the whole Dick part. But it wasn't even close to as funny as the Dick on the show is. He's HILARIOUS. But I did my best to do him and the writers justice. **


	3. Ali Baba and the forty thieves

**First off, do grapes make you high? Because the voice in my head says yes. (That's Rayne), but Joe, Mickey, Logan (I want a Logan for myself), and Iris just laugh. I haven't come up with names for the rest of my voices. They need to pipe down. **

**Also, do grapes make you whine for Westlife? Or is that just a weird thing I did today? **

**Please Review:) **

**Okay, I thought I need to make a couple of things clear. Veronica didn't think Logan raped her. She trusts him that much. She was just making sure she didn't let anything slip (like her eternal feelings to him) or that SHE kissed him. **

**So yeah, that's cleared up. **

**Mmm grapes! **

_So I was getting that feeling again. The being watched, being stalked feeling. _

"So, you thought if you stared at me enough I'd explode." I say dryly to the culprit.

"What? W-wait, you were right there, how did you get h-here?" He asks, looking at the place I was moments before.

"I disaparated – duh" I say, sighing.

"Cool" says the guy, not really paying attention. He was prettily tan, had curly, jet back hair and brown eyes with flecks of green in them. "So you're uh Veronica right?"

"Right, I'm magic, and you're psychic?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No uh, Wallace said that you could, uh help me, we're in the basketball team."

"Damn him."

"Well, I'm Ali"

"And you need me to find you, uh, the forty thieves?" I say, and then smirk at the lameness of my own joke.

"Sort off" he says, looking flustered.

"What?" I say a little taken aback.

"Well, not forty thieves, but err, maybe one or two." He says keeping his eyes on the floor.

_I had a very bad feeling about this._

"Explain." I say as he falls into step with me.

"So let me get this straight. You agreed to deliver hash to some random guy for a hundred thousand dollars, and then, when you get there, its disappears, and the guy threatens that if you don't give him his drug or money in 24 hours, he'll have you dead?"

"Yeah" he says a little awkwardly, averting his eyes from her patronizing and frustrated glare.

"So did the guy give you his name?"

"No"

_Of course._

"And you didn't bother asking this 'drug delivery' guy his name?"

"Look Veronica, I asked for your help, I'll pay you." He sighs. "Just please don't give me that you're-such-a-dumb-ass-speech, I get it, I messed up, really bad. But you don't know the whole story. See, my family is from Pakistan, and we're Muslim, so after the 9/11 stuff, my dad lost his job, and he works as a pool cleaner now, a minimum wage job. I'm only on _half_ the athletic scholarship and Hearst isn't the cheapest school. My family's not exactly the richest people around here. My mom wants to go home, she cries every day. My dad's too proud for that. See, _he _left his family and moved here, for a _better_ life, he won't go back like this. And my little sister, she's really smart; she doesn't deserve to grow up in a mess. And if my dad finds out about this …" He says shakily. "I just wanted to help." He adds miserably.

_Oooh-kay. _

"So this guy," I say casually, "wasn't Irish right?"

"Actually he was. He kept on going on and on about his Irish luck or something."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey how'd you know?" He asks. "Wait" He frowns, "You're not actually magic are you?"

I smiled.

Turned around and stopped in front of a wall.

"Open Sesame."

**I thought I'd need a bit of mystery to keep it alive. **

**LoVefan4ever, VMLoVeR87, LoVeElle, greenLoVe, IluvVM, Miss-Mars (I'm so glad you like the Dick scene.) **

**I love you all! The reviews make me feel so warm inside! Yeay! **


	4. Where are my donuts you prick?

**I was confused with how to go about the mystery, so it took some time.**

**(Also, thanks to for the flashbacks) **

So this is exactly how I pictured my Saturday night. On a stake-out, with a guy I met only yesterday.

(Ali is snoring while Veronica looks very pissed off, as they are outside the River Stix)

**(Flashback to 2.08 Ahoy, Mateys!)**

_Veronica makes a choking sound._

_LIAM: But let's not stop there. Mark, Mark._

_The tattooist looks up from his work._

_LIAM: Bring it here._

_Mark (or Mock) puts the tattoo machine on a small trolley and wheels it to the pool table. Veronica is still struggling ineffectually under Liam's hold. Mark hands Liam the tool._

_LIAM: So what's it gonna be, Veronica? Hm?_

_Liam holds it up so Veronica can see it and hear its buzzing._

_LIAM: Pink moon? Yellow stars? No? A green clover it is, then._

_He brings it close to her cheek._

_LIAM: So, I'm just gonna start in over here, and as soon as I hear something resembling the truth, I'll stop._

_LOGAN: Hey!_

_Liam looks behind him. It's Logan, standing just inside the back of the bar. He is holding out his cell phone._

_LOGAN: I've got 9-1-1 on the line, who can give me the address here?_

_There is laughter in the bar._

_LOGAN: No one?_

_Logan brings the phone to his ear and speaks into it._

_LOGAN: Yeah, I've got one of those ankle monitors on, does that help? Yeah. The River Stix. There's blood everywhere._

_Logan folds up the phone._

_LOGAN: Hey Veronica, let's go._

_LIAM: Well, lads, let's see how much damage we can do in the next two minutes._

_Liam turns his head to address the bar. He does not see Logan pull out a gun tucked into his jeans at his waist._

_LOGAN: Stop!_

_Liam jerks his head around and sees the gun, as do the others in the bar. Logan keeps the gun levelled at Liam._

_LOGAN: I've had a very bad year._

_MAN: Easy, boy._

_Logan takes a few seconds to weigh Logan up before releasing Veronica. She gasps for breath and then again when she rises up and sees the gun in Logan's hand. Veronica pushes herself off the pool table, grabs her bag off the floor and stands for a moment next to Logan, who slowly starts to back up towards the exit._

_MAN: Easy, Liam._

_Veronica races to and through the door as Logan walks steadily backwards. He and Liam exchange a look of recognition that this is not over before Logan drops his gun arm and turns to walk out. End music: Dakota by the Stereophonics._

_EXT - NORMAL HEIGHTS - DAY._

_The Xterra pulls up in the street. Both Veronica and Logan look shell-shocked. Logan casts a concerned look at Veronica who is about to lose it. She starts to cry and leans forward, her face in her hands. Logan is abject as he stares down at her._

_LOGAN: Hey, it's okay._

_Veronica sobs harder. Logan moves to put his hand on her back to comfort her._

_LOGAN: Look, you're gonna be okay._

_At his touch, Veronica jerks up, throwing off his hand and shouts at him._

_VERONICA: A gun, Logan?! A GUN? What are you doing with a gun? You're gonna get yourself killed, don't you understand that?_

_LOGAN: Look, it's...look, it's not even loaded._

_VERONICA: Oh, I feel so much better._

_Logan sighs. He pulls it out and leans over to put it in the glove compartment._

_LOGAN: Dick's dad gave it to me. He said given my situation..._

_VERONICA: Given your situation, you should just move out of Neptune._

_Veronica gets out of the car. Logan looks straight ahead as he pulls his foot up onto the seat, exposing the ankle tag._

_LOGAN: Yeah, well, no can do._

_Veronica gives a huff of frustration and slams the door shut, marching across the street as Logan stares after her. He swallows hard and looks devastated._

Wait a minute, what is Danny Boyd giving Vinny Van Lowe a package at this time of the night?

She pokes Ali who gives a grunt. Then she takes a few shots of the exchange. Ali just looks plain confused.

* * *

**Anyone else who feels odd when listening to 'One more Time' by daft punk? **

**Like they're dreaming, because that's the song that's playing in the bus when Veronica's dreaming? **

**It was 'One more time' right? **

**Hate me for this chapter. Hate me a lot. **

**Okay, this chapter isn't exactly my favorite. I did a horrible job, so hit me with it. **

**I just realised, I only wrote four lines. Literally. Anyone who hated it say aye. **

**I feel miserable. To top it off, its raining. Pouring. **


	5. Conspiracies and Confessions

**A.N: I have some major making up to do. But this doesn't **_**quite**_** cut it.**

**Is Love is a Revolution a parfait song or what?**

**I love the chorus!**

**Okay, see, I'm suffering from massive writer's block. But this one is way better than the previous one. (I assure you, well, at least it is longer)**

**Enjoy, or don't enjoy! The choice is yours! (In a very creepy voice)**

* * *

_(Keith and Veronica are on the kitchen counter pouring over the pictures Veronica took of Danny Boyd and Vinny Van Lowe.)_

"So let me get this right, _you think_ that Vinny is paying the _Fitzpatricks_ to keep the crime scene very low profile, and in return, he doesn't _go after_ them, and once in a while they give him some naïve little kid who admits to dealing drugs, so it looks like he's doing _something_?"

My dad looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, how _else_ do you explain the pictures?" I say, sticking up my chin defiantly.

Dad looks at me with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know, maybe Vinny wanted to buy some cold ones, and decided to do it secretly. Being sheriff and drinking isn't the best move he can make."

"What ever he was doing, its none of _our_ business" he adds, looking at me pointedly.

"Okay, but you have to admit, its fishy right?" I ask, more like state.

"Sort of, but you're watching _too_ much of Prison Break, not _everything_ is a conspiracy"

He pecked my on the forehead.

"Get some sleep."

I frowned before heading into my room, with a last glance at the pictures.

_(Veronica is still not asleep, she's on her bed, time reads 5:03 AM) _

_(Cut to Logan, he too, is up, and very distressed.) _

**(Flashback to 3:20) **

_There's a rapid banging on the door. Dick opens it. Parker, looking distressed but in control, stands outside._

_PARKER: Is he here?_

_DICK: Who? Logan? You know, I don't know if, um..._

_Parker doesn't have the patience and barges past him. Logan, sitting on his bed in his room, looks up on her arrival._

_PARKER: Just so you know. The best way to show that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend is to beat up her new boyfriend._

_Logan shuts the magazine he is reading and starts to get off the bed._

_LOGAN: Parker, you're-_

_PARKER: You're an idiot._

_He freezes his movement, dropping the magazine on the bed._

_LOGAN: What?_

_PARKER: "Parker, you're an idiot."_

_He stands up._

_LOGAN: No, that's not what I was gonna say._

_PARKER: I know. You were going for something nice. The truth is that I am an idiot._

_Logan walks towards her._

_LOGAN: You're not. There's just a lot to this that you don't understand._

_He reaches down for her hand, but she keeps it tightly by her body._

_PARKER: Like why I kept thinking that I mean something to you when it's always been Veronica? _

_Logan doesn't answer as the truth of her words are undeniable._

_PARKER: Wow. You should have seen that expression. _

_She takes in a long, shuddering breath._

_PARKER: It totally sold you out._

_Logan takes a step back._

_LOGAN: Are you gonna listen to me at all-_

_PARKER: No! I look at you, and I know you love her._

_LOGAN: Piz videotaped them having sex...without her knowing about it._

_PARKER: Oh, God! Well, that's horrible! Well, you must have been devastated. I mean, Veronica had sex with someone else?_

_LOGAN: She's your friend, too! Aren't you angry for her? Do you realize what this will do to her?_

_PARKER[crying Do you realize that we just broke up? _

_Logan just stares at her._

_PARKER: Yeah, I didn't think so._

_Parker turns and walks away. Logan makes no attempt to stop her. Cut to a moment later. Outside the suite, Parker, still upset, walks towards the lift just as it arrives. She isn't that surprised to see Veronica disembark._

_PARKER: What? _

_She shrugs._

_PARKER: Did he send up a flare? _

_Veronica stares at in, half-concerned, half-confused._

_PARKER[whispering He's all yours, Veronica._

_VERONICA: Trust me. Not why I'm here._

_Parker sighs deeply before stepping towards the empty lift._

_PARKER: You know, it doesn't even matter anymore._

**(End)**

**(Veronica sleeping – cut to her dream) **

**(Try listening to Sway by The Perishers – it was also playing in the Sadie Hawkin's dance) **

(This is what happens in chapter one, when Logan is driving Veronica home.)

"_Logan, remember the alterna-prom?" _

"_vaguely" _

"_Did you mean what you said about us being epic?" _

"_Every word" _

Veronica wakes up with a jolt. The time now reads 5:46.

It was a dream. It was just a dream, a dream.

_I repeat to myself like a mantra. _

_Then why the hell is my heart about to jump out of my mouth?_

_Hey, Piz will be so proud! I'm quoting R.E.M! _

_Oh my God; Piz._

(Her cell phone starts vibrating)

"H-Hello?" She picks up the phone, shakily.

"V, its done"

"Thanks a lot Weevil"

"So who owes who now?"

"I don't know." I say in mock confusion. "Find that third magneta corp machine anywhere?" I say pointedly.

"Uh"

"I'm not stupid Weevil." I say sighing, "I thought you'd managed to figure that out by now?"

"Yeah, hey, you're not going to turn me in are you?" he says, guilt screaming in his tone.

"I thought you knew I wasn't stupid?" I say, raising both eyebrows.

"Hey thanks V, you're a real pal"

"Weevil, I will NOT go to prom with you" I say, laughing.

"Whatever, but, thanks"

"Hey, bros before hoes, right?"

"Uh, you need to cut down on the butch, or the Piz guy might you know, freak out on you."

_Is it just me, or did my heart drop when he said that? _

_And why hasn't Piz called me? _

"Hello?"

Weevil's voice tears her out of her own thoughts.

She bites her lips.

"Bye Weevil"

She lets out a deep breath.

**Cut to late-morning, Ali and Veronica are in the car just like in the previous Chapter (Where are my donut's you prick? – which by the way is a line from the movie stakeout. I think) **

They're both waiting outside the River Stix.

Ali's sweating, is terribly nervous, and very fidgety.

Veronica is annoyed, and jumpy, and Ali's fidgeting isn't helping her mood.

(And she's tuning the radio thingy in her car)

"What are we waiting for?" he asks.

"You know the movie, Are We There Yet?" she asks.

He wrinkles his nose, obviously and adorably confused. "Yeah?"

"You know how annoying it is when the kid keeps asking?"

"Yeah, I was like shut up ALREADY!"

"Exactly"

"Huh?"

Suddenly we hear some voices from the radio.

"Yeah"

"Liam?" (Clearly Vinny's voice)

"You got the package?" he asks roughly.

"Yeah, but what about the confession?"

"I'll send the kid over in a couple. You aren't going to look into the 'incident' are you?" he asks, gruffly.

"You mean the accident?"

"Good. So we understand each other clearly?"

"Crystal" Vinny replied coolly.

Veronica and Ali look at each other, both are now equally confused.

* * *

**I don't own 'Are we there Yet' (I don't even have it on DVD) Or the Stakeout, although I do have donuts in the fridge downstairs. Again, the flashbacks are all thanks to (which, if any of you need transcripts, they have them, and they've got pictures with each epi and all, so its pretty darn neat – GROOVY BABAY) **

**Not that this makes a difference, but my shirt says Groove! **

**Yes, I just ate grapes. :) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks a lot to those people who review and really make my day. Seriously, the grin on my face, the stupid grin on my face, you put it there. So snaps to you, actually, lets go beyond snaps, like major, echoing applause to each and everyone of you! **

**vmarslovahhh18: Keep reading! Thanks a LOT for reviewing:) **

**IluvVM: Keep reading and reviewing! (Honestly, I can't wait either!) **

**L Smittee: Flashback! FOR YOU! Ha-ha I hope you enjoy! **

**Miss-Mars: Thanks! I hope to do more Dick!**

**greenLoVe: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! **

**LoVeElle: Thank you! I've never done a mystery before, and I'm still pretty hesitant over it, so I hope with all my heart that you like it! Don't you just love witty Veronica? But I love witty Veronica when she's with Logan a lot more. :)**

**VMLoVeR87: I can't wait till you've read and reviewed, you keep me going on! Really! And I hope I know where I'm going with this!**

**LoVefan4ever: And this is for you! Conjure an update out of Local Disk C**

**Adja: I'll think about Mac and Dick together. And I want a Mac, Dick scene, and have them work out some stuff. So I'm definitely going to work on that. **

**Boneswhisper: Keep reading please:) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Faniefanfan: Thanks a lot. Keep reading, hopefully the story will develop and improve over time.**

**Constructive criticism, what you want to happen next, that's always welcomed. **


	6. Epic doesn't just go away

**A.N: We all wanted some serious LoVe-ing.**

* * *

Veronica is at school.

She sees Logan and stares at him for a little bit before walking over to him and Dick.

"Hey"

Logan looks at her curiously. "Hey"

"Couldn't keep away to long huh Veronica?" Dick says grinning.

Veronica raises her eyebrows. "Exactly, how are you so spot on all the time, Dick?"

"Oh it's one of my many talents, jealous?" he replies airily, checking out some girl walking by.

Veronica purses her lips as she starts walking away, glancing at Logan as she does.

"Hey, Veronica wait up!" he calls after her.

She breathes out.

"So" he says, looking everywhere but at her.

"So" She counters.

"Remember the day you told me to get out of your life forever?" he says slowly.

"Um" she looks at him, completely mystified.

"You were right" He is now looking her directly in the eye, she tries to look elsewhere, but there is way too much heat between the two of them, and no matter how much she's trying, she can't stop looking him in the eye.

"We can't be friends" He looks her in the eyes. "Remember when I first told you that I loved you?"

**(Flashback) **

_Inside the car, Veronica and Logan are making out. She has her hands on either side of his neck and his hand trails up to her cheek. Veronica pauses. _

_VERONICA: I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope._

_She looks over her shoulder and Logan's eyes follow her gaze. _

_LOGAN[whispers He's probably impressed with your virtue._

_She giggles. He goes to kiss her again but she continues the theme, looking back again. _

_VERONICA: And that telescope is mounted on a rifle._

_Logan stares out at where Keith is imagined to be and after a pause, holds up his hand, fingers spread wide. _

_LOGAN[whispers to the imaginary Keith Five more minutes. _

_Veronica giggles again. _

_LOGAN: He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid._

_He swoops down again but she pulls back. _

_VERONICA: Wait. What are you saying? You're not pretty?_

_Logan stares down at her for a moment, suddenly serious. _

_LOGAN: Ah, what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you._

_Veronica looks up at him, her eyes sparkling. A little disbelieving, she laughs and brings her hand up to the back of his neck. _

_VERONICA: The things guys will say to get past second base._

**(End) **

"Wasn't that before we almost got shot?" She says, sounding very troubled.

He runs his hand through his head obviously frustrated.

"What I'm trying to say is," He takes a deep breath, "I love you, and I don't want to be just your friend. Spanning years and continents, remember?"

"Every word" she says, in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, epic doesn't just go away. And I won't either, you can't just tell me to get out of your life. Not like that. Not after everything we've been through. Not after our history." He has a pained expression on his face.

**(Flashback)**

_Logan and Veronica sit in the back seat. Duncan sits on the seat running along the side of the limo. Lilly is just settling next to him with her champagne. _

_LILLY: Okay, it's my turn? Logan._

_LOGAN: Truth._

_LILLY: What did you think of Veronica the first time you saw her?_

_Logan mumbles with embarrassment. _

_LOGAN: I don't know, I thought she was hot._

_Veronica gasps. _

_VERONICA: I was twelve when you moved here!_

_LOGAN: Oh, and, like you weren't working it in your shorts and your knee socks._

_VERONICA: That was my soccer uniform!_

_Veronica punches him in the shoulder._

_LOGAN: So, whatever! It totally worked!_

**(End) **

"Logan" She says, a little breathlessly.

He puts his finger on her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, I screwed up everything. I just don't want you get hurt. Everyone I've cared about in my life has left me, my mom, Lily, Duncan, but I guess he came back. I just wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to leave me." His eyes are glistening, full of passion, and regret.

He gives a nervous laugh. "And look how well that worked out."

"Logan" she repeats, whispering.

"I'm just sorry okay. Really sorry." He says, walking away, running his hand threw the back of his hair.

Veronica just stands there, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

* * *

**A.N: Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! I hope you liked this. **

**I've been going through a bit of writers block, so enjoy this and PLEASE, PLEASE, review!**


	7. Have I ever let you down, Q?

**A.N: If you're reading, please, please review. Drop a line or whatever, it means a lot. **

* * *

**Veronica is sitting on the desk in the library, looking at newspapers. **

Her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Veronica Mars"

"Vinny?"

He laughs an extremely fake, raucous laugh. "That's Sheriff Van Lowe to you."

_Ugh. _

"Anyway, my little private eye, imagine my surprise when a drug dealing kid comes in confesses, and then asks his one singular call to be to you. I didn't know you did that sort of thing."

Veronica is pretty shaken. "Ali confessed?"

"Yeah, he did, I've got it all on tape. So having a bit of a seventies nostalgic moment are we?" he asks amusedly.

She hangs up.

**Cut to the county jail. **

**Veronica is leaning against the bars while Ali is pacing.**

"So, what happened?"

Ali looks nervous. "The Irish man called. He said something about the Irish and their temper. He said he didn't have the patience to wait for the whole forty-eight hours. He said to forget it, and confess. He said if I didn't, he would turn me in, and he would also tell my parents."

Veronica is silent for a moment.

Then she looks at him. "Do you have your cell phone?"

Ali shakes his head. They took my stuff when I came in.

"Who took it?"

"A guy? A guy-man?"

"A little more descriptive please?" she asks impatiently.

He suddenly points behind her. "Its him" he says triumphantly.

Veronica turns around slowly.

"Told you it'd be like old times"

**Veronica is talking to Leo. **

"Come on Deputy Dawg" she pleads.

Leo holds up his hands amused.

"Come on Veronica, that's evidence. I could loose my job"

She does the puppy dog eyes.

He shakes his head, giving in.

"This one's for your dad okay" he says.

She claps her hand with glee.

"No idea how much like old time's it'd be." He mutters as he walks away to get the cell phone.

**Veronica is sitting with Mac on the computer. **

"So, Q, are you getting closer" Veronica asks eagerly.

"I thought Bond was supposed to be cool" Mac says rolling her eyes. "Its going to take a little more time before we can get this guy's shit."

"How are things in the land of Max?" Veronica asks flopping down on Mac's bed.

"Okay, I suppose. How's Piz?" she asked casually.

Veronica winced.

_Really, how is Piz? _She wondered dryly.

Mac's phone starts to ring.

"Can you please get it?" Mac asks, looking at her phone lying next to Veronica.

Veronica sighs. "Sure"

"You have reached Mac. Please state you name and purpose of the call and you'll be put through" she says in a high pitched voice.

Mac rolls her eyes. "Lame Mars, very lame"

"Uh, hello?"

"Logan?" Veronica asks as Mac studies her expression.

"Veronica?" the voice asks thick with confusion.

"Yeah"

There is awkward silence for a whole minute. She can hear his strong, regulated breathing over the phone.

"So, is um Mac there?" he asks her, finally breaking the ice.

"Err, hold on." She gives the phone to Mac, with what's-going-on written all over her face.

"Hey. Yeah. Okay"

She hangs up and looks at Veronica, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Um" Veronica starts weakly.

Mac smiles at her. "I'm helping him with a project"

Veronica smiles back. "Okay"

"He's not a bad guy you know" she adds as an after thought returning to her desktop.

_I know. _

"Got it Bond" she says as Veronica leans over to the screen.

**Veronica is talking to her dad in their apartment. **

"Dad, it all adds up" she says impatiently. She hands up a piece of paper "Here's a list of twenty people who confessed; the same thing happened to all of them, and the mysterious conversation. You have to admit, it seems fishy." She says persuasively.

Her dad nods. "Honey, there's something I should tell you. A couple of months ago, a couple of Fitzpatrick's were having their idea of fun." He said with distaste. "An old woman got knocked down and she died."

"Yeah, and Vinny covered it up" Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"Sweetie," he looks at her delicately. "The woman was Mrs. Van Lowe. Vinny's been doing some under cover work since then."

Veronica's chin starts trembling. "Mrs. Van Lowe?" she asks unsteadily.

Her dad nods sadly.

"That shook Vinny up pretty badly. He's been trying to get evidence since then, and then he started to get deeper. They've gotten a pretty great case now." Her dad leaned in to hug her.

"Well, that's good right" she says, as her dad heaves a sigh of relieve.

"It's a great thing, honey"

**Veronica is asleep. Her phone starts ringing. **

"Hello?" she says, groggily.

"Veronica"

"Piz, hey" she mumbles drowsily.

"Can we talk?" he says urgently.

"Mm, yeah, sure"

"I'm not coming back."

There's a moment of silence.

"What?" Veronica wonders out loud.

Piz takes a deep breath.

"I'm staying here. In New York. Pitchfork media offered me a permanent job, and I can go to school here."

Veronica is silent.

"Uh, so that's good? But where does that leave us?" she says, her voice shaking.

"You already know that" he says, sadly. "We're not right for each other, we're not meant to be, we never were. I thought we could be, but we can't, not when you're already in love" he states.

Veronica gives a nervous sob/laugh. "In love?"

"Yeah" he replies matter-of-factly. "I just had to a thousand miles away from you to figure that one out." He says wryly.

"But I love you" she says.

"Yeah" he says forlornly. "You're just _in love_ with somebody else."

"So, that's it?" she asks.

Piz laughs. "We're still friends, and you're still Veronica Mars. This isn't goodbye, its more like, see you later than sooner"

Veronica smiles softly to herself. "Be cool, Soda Pop."

* * *

**A.N: The beautiful, beautiful people who reviewed, thanks a bunch. I'll write individual replies soon. You guy's make my day, really. **


End file.
